Carnaxa calam-celeuos of talt:User Guide and Manual
by lastdragonrider
Summary: we thank you for ordering the Hetalia unit Atlantic. we hope she is a grate friend for you and will be happy with her.


We at Hetalia Unit Co. and mint bunny express thank you for ordering a carnaxa calam-celeuos of talt. To use this unit to the best of their ability we have made this Manual Guide for your safety and life if need too.

**_Main Information:_**

**_Name: _**carnaxa calam-celeuos of talt. Will also respond to "Atlantic", "lost city", "acasmos", and "carnaxa"

**_Gender: _**female

**_Age:_** 19

**_Place of Manufacture: _**lost city of Atlantic, earth

**_Weight: _**depends on her fish intake and how much she runs.

**_Height:_** 5'2.5"

**Your carnaxa calam-celeuos of talt come with the following:**

(1) Atlantic war suit

(1) Gold and silver trident

(2) Blue Atlantic dresses

(5) T shirts color very

(2) Tan pants

(2) Jeans

(1) Short blue

**POSSIBLE JOBS:**

Your carnaxa calam-celeuos of talt is equipped with the following for the following jobs:

**Babysitting: **she good at keeping an eye on your kids and will keep them happy. If someone try to take them away and she does not know them she will attack.

**Gym teacher/ assistance: **she was trained by Greece and Egypt running is common for her. If parents complain their kids will be in good shape and know how to use weapons from Ancient Greek and Egypt time.

**Fishing ship: **she will be the best they ever have she does have the power of the sea at her command so finding fish is not that hard.

**cook: **fish and other odd food is for her it may look disgusting or sound odd its really good give her the fish and the kitchen she be just fine.

**_Removal of your_****carnaxa****_ calam-celeuos_**_**from packing:**_

Your unit is very calm and easygoing the only worry is getting her out. She love to sleep and if waken beforehand you may find yourself stuck to the wall and a triton holding you there. Jest follows the guidelines we have and may you live.

1. Cook Japanese food or anything with fish in it and place it next to the crate and leave room. The crate will explode once done eating she will clean it up the crate and her dishes then finally know you're there. Wall she chatting you can reprogram her from there.

2. Stand next to the box and say in a very roman voice "my lovely Atlantic~" the box will start shaking. Take off top and look in she may be scared or angry at you. If angry she will pin you to the wall with her weapon. You can reprogram her when she turns her back

3. Stand next to her box and say something to her in a British voice of welcoming her she will knock on the box then open it she will be simple to reprogram. If you insult her expect a sudden pin to the wall once more.

4. Find a Germany or either Italy unit. she will do two things knock him/ them out or she will jump out and drag him/them off to a room to beat them up. We are not in charge for injuries to the units.

5. Yell really loud next to her box "Atlantic is sinking" or "oh no Atlantic is going under water" you will hear crying you can now open the crate and reprogram her.

**_ Programming Modes:_**

Shy (default)

Happiness (default)

Play fullness (default)

Military

stalker

Warlord (lock down)

Sexy (lock down)

Carnaxa calam-celeuos of talt is often shy for her people lived far from other county she only came over to see two people and will keep to herself. Her happiness is once she knows you better her always happy and willing to help you out with anything. One she knows you better be on the lookout she will pull pranks or with kids she will play with them and make them all smile.

Her military will happen when place in a room with any unit in war mode will most likely happen or if you order her like she a solder. happens once and awhile she will be big time protective over her family or the kids she does have military training and she will take you down. often time to put her in it is leave her with Ludwig unit it will jest happen some how.

setting her stalker is not that hard to do you tell her or she hear you wanting to know someone better she will get info on them no matter what. She is really good at what she does too when ask. if some one call over the feeling of being watch it is the owner and not our responsibility.

Her warlord (lock down) is for a good reason in this mode she will attack any and all thing she see as a threat. this only happen when someone threaten her family and such she will hunt you down and want to know your ok and only in person. to put her in this place all other units that have war mode in the same room and record it a good watch but any harm to other units is your responsibility.

Her sexy only happen when she has been stuck in a room with Francis Bonnefoy for far too long and it take at least a week for this to start. She will be similar to Francis Bonnefoy but not as willing to be naked. She will make perverted jokes or comments. to take her out of this put her in a room with a Ludwig unit she will straiten out and go in to her military.

**Relationships with other units**

Alfred F. Jones: she does not mind him and finds him funny to watch when he asks as a hero. She sees him as a child a very big child.

Francis bonnefoy: she will be around him at times with her weapon and will attack him if she feels uncomfortable. with out it it will make her go in to her sexy mode.

Arthur Kirkland: she good friends with him often time it seam the shoe in love with him. He was the first one to meet her when she lost her memory why will not like him.

Lovino Vargas: she does not like him one small bite. She will attack him or sneak up on him unexpectedly once she gets past he is grandpa Rome kid love will blossom.

Gilbert beilschmidt: she never like him but he like to follow her often time she will beat him up and kick him to the next country. Other time she may show love to him all it tale is a lot of pushing.

Ludwig beilschmidt: she has no liking to him and if he in his world war two modes he will take her away. She ok with him but some time will respond violently to him and only him.

Feliciano Vargas: she ok with him a round but often hates him over grandpa Rome. Similar thing once she gets past this love is very likely to happen.

Wang Yao: she is ok with him but like to stay away over the fact that he knocked her out with a pot when she was with England.

**Cleaning**

She will clean up by herself and like to be left alone. Bath for when she stress and showers are fast.

**Feeding**

She love to eat fish and anything else she will not touch fast food it make her sick.

**Rest**

Her is normal so don't worry too much she may take a nap in the middle of the day if she need to.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: my Atlantic has vanished for long time and will come back happy and odd as if she was on something. What do I do?

A: she most likely fell in love or she has found a human that's different as she puts it and likes to chat with her. Just ask to meet the person she will introduce you in a flash.

Q: my Atlantic has been in the corner crying and when I go over to her she stop and say she fine what's wrong with her?

A: she has either remember that her city gone or something else it is unknown why but we have got some letter why they only tell us in riddles but after some time she'll be back to normal.

**Troubleshooting**

_Problem_: she keeps running around my house asking anyone where her "where is tidamac" it's bugging us all. With what she saying and the throwing the furnisher around it scares me. What do I do?

_Solution_: she looking for her trident she most likely lost it and won't stop looking till she finds it. If not found in a day or two call and ask for us to send you a new one.

_Problem_: she going around odd one moment she happy and hugging everyone then the next thing she in a different outfits and is yelling at everyone. What's happening to her?

_Solution_: congratulations you have unlocked her three way personality. You see there more than one Atlantic. One on earth another on a dragon world and the last the angels world. Her dragon world one is very war like and will be very commanding and want you to follow her orders. On her angel one yes she does have angel wings she will fly around happily and will give hugs out and the earth one is the one we gave you. She enters this mode at random at times. Don't worry she'll be back to normal in a few days.

_Problem_: I found a young girl in a plane blue Greek dress and keep asking where ancient Greece or ancient Egypt is. And when I ask her on England she looks at me oddly, who is she?

_Solution_: sorry we sent you chibAtlant. She grew up with ancient Greece and ancient Egypt you can order them form are special group. She is also one of the few who can speck English and any other language as well so don't worry she will grow on you. if you want to trad her call us we will send you a new one

With some love and care she can become your best girl friend or friend. Jest keep her happy and she will keep you happy.


End file.
